


Is It True?

by stony1998



Series: Sexy, Cute, or Angsty One-Shots [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), M/M, Not Happy, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Poor Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, no real spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony1998/pseuds/stony1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony always knew this would happen. He's pretty sure Steve knew as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It True?

"How can you protect him? How can you... He's killed people. He killed my mom. Don't you think he deserves to pay the price?" 

"It wasn't him. You know that... It was Hydra. Please Tony... Don't make me do this."

"Do what?" Tony asks angrily, taking a step forward in the suit, arm raised and almost buzzing with tension.

"Chose him." Steve says softly, raising his shield to protect himself and Bucky behind him. 

"I always knew you'd chose him when he came back, when you finally found him." Tony says, voice low with anger and hurt.

Steve has a pained expression. "Don't make me do this. Please. He's my friend."

"I was too." Tony replies, he wants to look away but knows he can't, not with Captain America right in front of him. "More than a friend, remember?" 

"Tony please, we don't have-"

"It's because he was more than a friend too, isn't it? He'll always be more than a friend to you."

Behind Steve, Bucky makes a shocked noise. Steve wants to turn around, needs to turn around, needs to explain. But he knows he can't with Iron Man standing in front of him. "Tony, you know I love-"

"Him." Tony cuts in. "I know you love him. I always knew. Always realized I wasn't going to be enough for you, once he came around again. I knew this day would come."

"Tony please. I don't want to do this, I don't."

"I think that's a lie Steve." Tony says softly. "I think you always wanted this. Always wanted to see me hurt. That's why you entertained me, isn't it? So you could stand here one day and see me like this? You never really cared, did you?"

"No Tony, that's not the truth!" Steve tries to take a step closer to the man in the suit, and he hears a repulsor power up. "I love you."

"Then let him stand trial." Tony replies, knowing what's to come. Knowing what this will start, how this could end, what this would do to the world. 

"I can't do that." 

"Then I guess you never did love me." He let his arm fall. "I'm not going to do this now. But you need to know. I'm coming back for him. He's going to have to pay for what he's done."

"If you try... You'll have to go through me."

Tony lets the faceplate slide up. He could feel the tears in his eyes but ignored them and smirked. "I'm counting on it." 

With that, he let the faceplate fall and he turned from Steve, powering up and leaving the warehouse. Steve stared for what felt like an eternity, and then Bucky spoke.

"That true?"

Steve turned to Bucky. "What?"

"All of it."

Steve sighed. "Bucky-"

"I need to know. Is all of it true?" Bucky never spoke very loud anymore. His voice was soft, yet firm. 

"The Winter Soldier killed his mom, yes. The Winter Soldier killed both of his parents."

"That was me."

"No." Steve says firmly. "No, it wasn't. That was Hydra."

Bucky is quiet for a while. "Go on."

Steve swallows around a lump in his throat. "You were more than a friend. But we had to hide it."

"I... I remember."

"Bucky-"

"No, I remember a room. With lots of beds. You were shivering..."

"The orphanage."

"I got in bed with you. I wanted to keep you warm. But... I wanted to hold you too."

"Bucky-"

"Is the rest of it true?" 

"What else is there?"

"About Stark. Did you love him? Did you want to hurt him?"

Steve stares blankly at him.

"I need to know."

"Bucky I..." He can't finish. He can't admit to anything. Not with Bucky standing there. "It doesn't matter."

"You know it does." Bucky says softly, looking away. "Did you want to see him hurt?"

"Bucky..."

"Then I know the answer." Bucky says, shaking his head as Steve stays silent. "I don't remember that part of Steve."

"A lot has changed." Steve replies after a long span of silence. "But I'm not letting him take you."

"Maybe it's what should be done." Bucky replies, looking at Steve now. "Maybe this is a way to rectify what you've done to him... What I've done to him."

"You don't know anything about Tony, Bucky. His pride is hurt, nothing more." Steve says, trying to quell his own anger. 

"You're right. I don't know him. But I know pain. I saw it in his eyes. Want to know how I know it?" He takes a step toward Steve. They're so close if he where to lean in there would be absolutely no space between them. He feels anger boiling in his stomach. But more so, he's disappointed in Steve. He lets the man wait for minutes before he continues. "I see it in my own eyes every day."

Steve opens his mouth to speak, not even knowing what he's going to say, but Bucky turns. "I can't turn myself in to that man now. He'll be out for my blood. So I'm running. Im assuming you'll be coming with me." Bucky says calmly, although he's silently fuming. 

"Of course Buck." Steve says softly. "You know I'm-"

"I don't want to hear that bullshit right now." Bucky snaps. He's already moving toward the nearest exit. Steve follows him blindly.


End file.
